


The Clever Brothers and The Faeries

by Radioactive_Ducky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Parody, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, brotherly analogic, fae patton, fae roman, goblin king deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: Two poor brothers set out into the forest to find food to eat and come across faeries. Can will they be able to outwit them and return home safely?(Told in the same manner as Grimm fairy tales and Hungarian Folk tales)





	The Clever Brothers and The Faeries

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've been reading a lot of fairy tales and binge watching a bunch of Hungarian Folk Tales on YouTube and this just came splurging out of me! It's a bit experimental so tell me what you think, ENJOY!!!

Once upon a time there lived a poor man named Thomas and his two sons. The eldest was named Logan and he was quite a wise and clever fellow indeed. The youngest son was named Virgil and he was not as clever but still very witty. One day the family found themselves without any food or money so the man sent his sons out into the forest to hunt.

“Go out into the forest and do not come back until you’ve caught something suitable for us to eat,” Their father said “even if it’s just a mouse.

And so, the two young men set out into the forest in search of food. They walked and walked for hours until they came across a fork in the road. One path lead down a dark forest over shadowed by large trees so thick they blocked out the sun. The other path lead down a forest so dense the wild underbrush had caused the road to become extremely narrow.

“Where do we go now brother?” Virgil asked nervously.

Logan thought a moment, taking in the scenery of the two paths and finally making a decision. “Listen here brother,” Logan said “since I am better at kindling fires, I shall take the darken path and since you are more nimble you shall take the narrow path. But you must remember to never stray, least the faeries are around to come and trick you or snatch you away.”

Virgil nodded, quite frighten at the thought of being taken by faeries, “I promise brother, so long as you promise not to stray either.”

“But of course!” His brother replied.

And the two set off down their paths in search of something to eat. Hours passed and Virgil thought it best to rest for a bit, drink up what was left in his canteen. His stomach growled and groaned so loudly that the poor boy was afraid it would scare off the animals in the forest then he’d never catch anything. Nearby was an apple tree, grand and ripe with big red apples ready for picking but it was off the path.

“Dear me,” Virgil cried “if I cannot find any game to hunt, I might as well take some apples home. It’s not quite filling but at least we’d have something to eat. Oh, but it’s off the path and I am frighten faeries might come take me away.”

And just as he said that a beautiful faery dressed in red and gold appeared on the second lowest branch of the tree, laughing mockingly at the frighten boy. “Dear me,” the fae laughed “what a cowedly man you are! Though I might be too if I were planning to steal from a faery prince!”

“I was not going to steal!” Virgil stuttered “I was simply admiring what a lovely apple tree you have, good sir.”

“I should hope so!” The faery prince said haughtily “These are the best apples in all the land both here and in my realm.”

Virgil was just about to agree with him when he suddenly got a cunning idea. “Dear sir, your apples are quite fine indeed but I know of a man who has orchards of apple trees much more grand.”

“Preposterous!” The prince exclaimed “My apples are far greater!”

“I wouldn’t know sir, I have yet to taste them,” Virgil replied with a sly grin “would you be so kind as to grant me a few apples to take back home so that I may compare them? Surely, then we shall know who as the best apples in all the land.”

“Yes, yes, of course!” And the prince quickly picked a bushel of apples for the boy and sent him on his merry way.

On the darken path the eldest brother had also stopped to rest and had finished up what was left in his canteen. His stomach growled and grumbled so loudly the boy worried that it might frighten the animals in the forest and he would never catch anything. Nearby was a black berry bush, full of juicy ripe berries ready to be picked but it was off the path.

“Dear me,” Logan said glumly “if I cannot find any game to hunt, I might as well take some berries home. It’s not quite filling but at least we’d have something to eat. Oh, but it’s off the path and I am worried faeries might come take me away.”

And just as he said that a beautiful faery dressed in blue and gold appeared next to the bush, a mischievous smile on his face. “Hello young traveler, say you weren’t thinking of stealing my berries, were you? If you did, I would be very cross with you and would have to see you punish, seeing as I am a prince and all.”

“I was not going to steal,” Logan said calmly “I was simply admiring what a lovely berry bush you have, good sir.”

“I should hope so!” The faery prince giggled proudly “These are the best berries in all the land both here and in my realm.”

Logan was just about to agree with him when he suddenly got a cunning idea. “Dear sir, your berries are quite fine indeed but I know of a man who has acres of berry bushes much more grand.”

“Preposterous!” The faery prince cried “My berries are far greater!”

“I wouldn’t know sir, I have yet to taste them,” Logan replied with a sly grin “would you be so kind as to grant me a couple of berries to take back home so that I may compare them? Surely, then we shall know who as the best berries in all the land.”

“Yes, yes, of course!” And the prince quickly picked a sack full of berries for the boy and sent him on his merry way.

The brothers returned home, arms full of apples and berries, keeping secret as to what happened in the forest. When their father asked why they returned with no game they replied, “Dear father, we could not find any game to hunt but we did find these apples and berries. They may hold us down for a little while.”

“Very well.” Their father said gruffly, for he could not truly stay mad at his dear sons. When the apples and the berries ran out the father soon sent his sons out into the forest to hunt for food.

“Go out into the forest and do not come back until you’ve caught something suitable for us to eat,” Their father said “even if it’s just a mouse.

And so, once more, the two young men set out into the forest in search of food. They walked and walked for hours until they came across the fork in the road. They both set out on their chosen paths once again promising not so stray least the faeries come to trick them or snatch them away.

Hours passed and Virgil thought it best to rest for a bit, once more drink up what was left in his canteen. His stomach growled and groaned so loudly that the poor boy was afraid it would scare off the animals in the forest then he’d never catch anything. Nearby, where the apple tree once stood, was a great pear tree with ripe golden pears ready for picking but it was off the path.

Virgil wondered if this tree too belonged to the faery prince and soon got another cunning idea. He pretended to cry, “Dear me, if I cannot find any game to hunt, I might as well take some pears home. It’s not quite filling but at least we’d have something to eat. Oh, but it’s off the path and I am frighten faeries might come take me away.”

And just as he said that the beautiful faery prince dressed in red and gold appeared once again on the second lowest branch of the tree and laughed mockingly at the seemingly frighten boy. “My, my, you really are quite a cowered and a fool! Seeing as you have come once again to steel from my tree!”

“I was not going to steal,” Virgil said innocently “I was simply admiring what a lovely pear tree you have, good sir, and wondered if they were as grand as your apples.”

“Yes, my apples of which you stole!” The prince exclaimed “I know of your lies boy and you shall pay dearly for it!”

“Oh, but sir,” Virgil said “I did not steal the apples, you gave them to me. Therefore, I did nothing wrong.”

“You lied and so you must pay!” The prince said, fuming with anger.

“But sir, I am a poor boy you see,” Virgil replied “I have nothing to pay you with.”

The prince in red was now becoming red faced with anger, shaking the tree to its very roots, “Well, you best think of something quick or I shall steal you away to my world and have you imprisoned for the rest of your life.”

Virgil thought a moment before coming up with a clever idea, “Tell you what, for however many apples you gave me I shall then give you a kiss.”

The prince was confused, “Why a kiss?”

Virgil replied, “So that you may taste the sweetness of your apples from my lips and it will be as if you have eaten them yourself.”

The prince thought this exchange fair and complied with the boy’s deal accepting the kisses as payment. Virgil then asked the prince if he could take a basket of pears home with him and promised that the next time he returned to the forest he’d provide the prince with the same payment.

“Yes, yes, of course!” And the prince quickly picked a basket full of pears for the boy and sent him on his merry way.

On the darken path the eldest brother had also stopped to rest and he too had finished up what was left in his canteen. His stomach growled and grumbled so loudly the boy worried that it might frighten the animals in the forest and he would never catch anything. Nearby, where the blackberry bush once stood, was a strawberry bush full of lushes red berries ready for picking but it was off the path.

Logan wondered if this tree too belonged to the faery prince and soon got another cunning idea. He pretended to sigh, “Dear me, if I cannot find any game to hunt, I might as well take some strawberries home. It’s not quite filling but at least we’d have something to eat. Oh, but it’s off the path and I am worried faeries might come take me away.”

And just as he said that the beautiful faery prince dressed in blue and gold again appeared next to the bush with a very cross expression, “My, my, come to steel from me again, you scoundrel!”

“I was not going to steal,” Logan said innocently “I was simply admiring what a lovely strawberry bush you have, good sir, and wondered if they were as grand as your blackberries.”

“Yes, my berries of which you stole!” The prince exclaimed “I know of your lies you thief and you shall pay dearly for it!”

“Oh, but sir,” Logan said “I did not steal the berries, you gave them to me. Therefore, I did nothing wrong.”

“You lied and so you must pay!” The prince said, so angry he began to weep.

“But sir, I am a poor boy you see,” Logan replied “I have nothing to pay you with.”

The prince in blue was now becoming blue faced as he cried, shaking the land around the bush to its very roots, “Well, you best think of something quick or I shall steal you away to my world and have you imprisoned for the rest of your life.”

Logan thought a moment before coming up with a clever idea, “Tell you what, for however much the sack you gave me weighed I shall then give you a kiss for each pound.”

The prince was confused, “Why a kiss?”

Logan replied, “So that you may taste the sweetness of your berries from my lips and it will be as if you have eaten them yourself.”

The prince thought this exchange fair and complied with the boy’s deal accepting the kisses as payment. Logan then asked the prince if he could take a sack of strawberries home with him and promised that the next time he returned to the forest he’d provide the prince with the same payment.

“Yes, yes, of course!” And the prince quickly picked a sack full of strawberries for the boy and sent him on his merry way.

The brothers returned home, arms full of pears and strawberries, keeping secret as to what happened in the forest. When their father asked why they returned with no game they replied, “Dear father, we could not find any game to hunt but we did find these pears and strawberries. They may hold us down for a little while.”

“Very well.” Their father said gruffly, for he could not truly stay mad at his dear sons. When the apples and the berries ran out the father soon sent his sons out into the forest to hunt for food.

“Go out into the forest and do not come back until you’ve caught something suitable for us to eat,” Their father said “even if it’s just a mouse.

And so, once more, the two young men set out into the forest in search of food. They walked until they came across the fork in the road before merrily setting out on their chosen paths once again promising not so stray least the faeries come to trick them or snatch them away.

Hours passed and Virgil came upon a familiar looking tree and thought it best to rest for a bit, once more drink up what was left in his canteen. He did not mind that his stomach growled and groaned so loudly that it would probably scare off the animals in the forest he knew with his skills he’d never be able to catch one anyway. Nearby, where the pear tree once stood, was a great peach tree with plump pink peaches ripe and ready for picking but it was off the path.

Virgil smiled to himself and began to dramatically cry out, “Dear me, if I cannot find any game to hunt, I might as well take some peaches home. It’s not quite filling but at least we’d have something to eat. Oh, but it’s off the path and I am frighten faeries might come take me away.”

And just as he said that the beautiful faery prince dressed in red and gold appeared once again on the second lowest branch of the tree and laughed at the boy’s foolish antics. “Come now traveler you cannot truly be that cowardly! Especially since you’ve come back to steal from me once more.”

“I was not going to steal,” Virgil chuckled “I came to deliver my payment and couldn’t help but admire your lovely peach tree and wondered if they’d taste as delicious as your pears.”

“I can assure you they do,” The prince said slyly with a wink “and if you grant me extra payment I may throw in a few more, free of charge.”

“Why thank you good sir, your kindness is everlasting,” Virgil replied with a bow.

“You silly boy!” The faery prince laughed as he climbed down the tree to receive his payment before quickly picking a basket full of peaches for the boy and sent him on his merry way.

On the darken path the eldest brother had also stopped to rest coming upon a familiar looking bush and once more finished up what was left in his canteen. He did not mind that his stomach growled and groaned so loudly that it would probably scare off the animals in the forest for he knew with his skills he’d never be able to catch one anyway. Nearby, where the strawberry bush once stood, was a gooseberry bush with pump green and red berries ready for picking but it was off the path.

Logan smiled to himself and gave out an exaggerated sigh, “Dear me, if I cannot find any game to hunt, I might as well take some gooseberries home. It’s not quite filling but at least we’d have something to eat. Oh, but it’s off the path and I am worried faeries might come take me away.”

And just as he said that the beautiful faery prince dressed in blue and gold again appeared next to the bush, giggling at the silly boy’s antics, “Come now traveler you mustn’t be so frighten, least you come to steal from my again?”

“I was not going to steal,” Logan chuckled “I came to deliver my payment and couldn’t help but admire your lovely gooseberry bush and wondered if they’d taste as delicious as your strawberries.”

“I can assure you they do,” The prince said smiling sweetly “and if you grant me extra payment I may throw in a few more, free of charge.”

“Why thank you good sir, I truly appreciate your kindness.” Logan replied with a bow.

“You are a strange boy!” The faery prince giggled once more as he stood to receive his payment before quickly picking a sack full of gooseberries for the boy and sent him on his merry way.

The brothers returned home, arms full of peaches and gooseberries, keeping secret as to what happened in the forest. When their father asked why they returned with no game they replied, “Dear father, we could not find any game to hunt but we did find these peaches and gooseberries. They may hold us down for a little while.”

“Very well.” Their father said gruffly, for he could not truly stay mad at his dear sons. Years passed like this and the boys continued to come back to the forest in search of their faeries before returning home with their earnings. They began to visit the faery princes more and more often though it was less out of necessity for food and more to keep good company.

One day when the young men set out into the forest to visit their faeries, splitting at the fork in the road, Virgil stopped near a familiar tree but did not see the red faery prince sitting on the second lowest branch of the tree. Instead Virgil saw that the tree was bare and the prince was weeping sadly beneath it. Forgetting his and his brother’s promise Virgil all but ran off the path to embraced the prince, fretting over him worriedly.

“My dear prince, what has happened to cause you such sadness?” Virgil asked.

“Oh, it’s awful!” The prince cried “me and my brother are being forced to wed the Goblin King! He is a crew, selfish creature!”

“Why marry both of you?” Virgil asked angrily “Isn’t one enough?”

“I am prince of the North and my brother prince of the South. He threatened our father with war all over the land if he did not give us BOTH over as his grooms.” The prince explained.

“Well, he hasn’t given you over yet,” Virgil said, a clever idea brewing in his head “give me your name so that you may forever belong to me and in turn I shall give you my name so that I may forever belong to you.”

“To give you my name!” The prince exclaimed, scandalized “And you to me? Foolish man, there is much power in a name! To do so would forever bound us together!”

“And I shall happily be bound to you for the rest of my life,” Virgil replied “I’ve loved you for many years dear prince and I can only hope you feel the same.”

The prince smiled, now weeping happy tears as he embraced his lover, “You truly are a silly boy.”

Over at the dark path Logan had also stopped for a rest near a familiar bush and he too did not see his blue faery prince sitting near a grand bush. Instead Logan saw that the bush withered away and the prince was weeping sadly in front of it. He too forgot his and his brother’s promise and all but ran off the path to embraced the prince, fretting over him worriedly.

“My dear prince, what has happened to cause you such sadness?” Logan asked.

“Oh, it’s awful!” The prince sobbed “me and my brother are being forced to wed the Goblin King! He is a crew, selfish creature!”

“Why marry both of you?” Logan asked, furious “That’s absurd, isn’t one enough?”

“I am prince of the South and my brother prince of the North. He threatened our father with war all over the land if he did not give us BOTH over as his grooms.” The prince explained.

“Well, he hasn’t given you over yet,” Logan said, a clever idea brewing in his head “give me your name so that you may forever belong to me and in turn I shall give you my name so that I may forever belong to you.”

“To give you my name!” The prince gasped at the taboo statement “And you to me? Are you mad? There is much power in a name! To do so would forever bound us together!”

“And I shall happily be bound to you for the rest of my life,” Logan replied “I’ve loved you for many years dear prince and I can only hope you feel the same.”

The prince smiled, happy tears tailing down his face as he embraced his lover, “You really are a strange boy.”

They young men returned home late into the night having confessed their secrets to each other and decided to come up with a plan to help their beloveds. But the next morning before even the cockerel could crow there was a mighty roar outside their house. They men and their father leaped out of bed and ran outside to find the ferocious Goblin King stomping about their land. He was large and gnarly with razer teeth and skin like scales and beady yellow eyes.

“Thieves! You have stolen what is rightfully mine!” The Goblin King growled.

“We did no such thing!” The brothers replied.

“Liars! Thieves! Scoundrels!” The Goblin King roared “You have stolen the faery prince of the North and South! They who were rightfully my grooms so belong to me!”

“We did no such thing!” The brothers repeated.

The Goblin King roared so loudly and stomped so horribly the earth began to shake beneath them, “If you do not return that which you stole, I shall kill you both and enslave your father as my servant!”

Their father wept and begged his sons to do as the Goblin King asked but they refused repeating once again that they had not stolen a single thing but were actually given to them.

“That’s right,” Logan said haughtily “we did not steal them but they’ve given themselves to us and we to them.”

“You’re in the wrong here sir!” Virgil said smugly.

“Liars! If that is true then give me their names?” The Goblin King demanded, think himself quite clever.

“We shall not give you their names!” The brothers replied, seeing right through the kinds trick.

The Goblin King roared another ferocious roar, his stomping becoming even more horrible as it nearly knocked over their house. Their father, still very frighten, continued to beg and plead with them to give over the names but still the brothers refused. They still had one more clever plan up their sleeve.

“They also gave us your name Goblin King!” Logan lied, a smile upon his face.

“That’s right,” Virgil chuckled, playing along with his brother’s rues “and if you don’t quit that stomping right now, we shall banish you and your name far, far away!”

The Goblin King stopped his stomping and roaring immediately, “You’re liars! It’s not true!”

“Would you like to find out?” The brothers laughed.

The Goblin King kneeled before them, begging and pleading for them not to banish him, “Please, oh, please, have mercy! I’ll do whatever you ask!”

“Make peace with the faery kingdom and never do another evil deed again!” Logan demanded.

“Either promise us this or we shall banish you forever!” Virgil added.

“Yes, yes, of course!” The Goblin King cried. And so it was done, the Goblin Kings army retreated back to their land, peace was restored to the kingdom, and the brother married their princes and became kings of both the land of the faeries and mortal realm. Giving their father a new farm with plenty of wealth so that he may live comfortably the rest of his life.

And they all lived happily ever after!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
